the fallen
by purplepanda242
Summary: A tribute to those who died, from the living to the dead. One-shot.


**Something based off an episode of Castle (3x10)... go watch the series, by the way. It's so good.**

**This is for those who died for the Titan War, though it doesn't include everybody who did. **

**Review? :)**

**- purplepanda242**

Pollux clinks glasses of white grape juice with Will Solace, son of Apollo. He laughs at Travis as he stumbles, sloshing his drink around the cup.

The Dionysus cabin is strung up with twinkling white lights and on one wall there's a legit bar filled with non-alcoholic drinks (they are still under 21, demigods or no). The beds are on the far side of the cabin and most of the people are chatting over the counter or on tables set up nearby.

"I hope nobody's drunk here," Percy announces as he makes his way through the wine grapes that serves as a door. "'Cause I promised Chiron nobody would be and-" he glances at Travis. "Maybe I shouldn't have promised."

"Probably not," Travis says cheerfully. "But I'm not drunk."

"He isn't," Katie reassures Percy who looks at Travis doubtfully. "He's completely sober, but still an idiot." She adds as an afterthought, "and clumsy."

"And someone who's dead after tonight!" Clarisse adds, holding her cup in the air.

Katie slaps her five. "We teamed up."

"I'm so dead."

"Yeah, dude." Connor lets out a cackle and walks to the other side of the room to chill with Jake Mason.

"May I join the party?" Percy's girlfriend peeks her golden head around the cabin door.

Percy turns from talking with Grover and beckons her in, saying, "Not really a party. More of a old-camper-get-together that Chiron allowed. So no Leo. Or Jason or Piper or Frank or Hazel or Reyna. I did apologize to them this morning though."

Annabeth shrugs. "Still sounds good to me. Where's the grape juice?"

Pollux raises the pitcher. "Over here!"

* * *

"Remember that time Silena flipped out at Sherman?" Katie leans back against the table in her seat. Percy and Clarisse stand in front of her. "It was so funny."

"My gods, yes!" Percy exclaims. "I was teasing Clarisse the whole time." He pokes her shoulder.

"Shut the Hades up," Clarisse grumbles, shoving him off. "Just 'cause my brothers are idiots doesn't mean I can't pulverize you."

Percy snorts. "Good luck." He grabs Annabeth by the waist as she walks by with a few grapes in her hand. "Grape!"

She frowns, pops them all in her mouth, and mumbles with her mouth full, "Mine!"

Percy pouts, but wraps his arms around her waist anyway.

Annabeth stands in his embrace and begins reminiscing about the old days, before the Titan War. "Like that time Connor tried asking out that new Aphrodite girl!"

Katie chortles. "Exactly. Idiots, aren't they both?"

Annabeth smiles mischievously. "One is yours, no?"

"Annabeth!" Katie blushes and Percy laughs.

* * *

"Everyone, everyone..." Connor taps the side of his glass with a spoon. He pauses a little before saying, "to our friends that we lost in the war."

Everyone murmurs something along those lines and drinks, the room a little melancholy. The atmosphere settles on everybody's shoulders as they recount the inspirational things each person had done.

"Castor used to light up my day," Pollux admits, his head down. "He was my twin!"

Travis puts an arm around Pollux. He ruffles Connor's hair affectionately, but with less zeal than usual.

"Lee was such a good brother. I remember he threatened to curse the Aphrodite cabin after one of their own said something mean to Kayla." Will Solace frowns. Clarisse put a hand on his shoulder.

Jake Mason sighs. "Beckendorf was so helpful and so nice and so... brotherly. He had it all going for him." He traced the outline of his glass.

Percy slumped down on an empty chair right next to him. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked at the end, and Annabeth stands behind him, putting her arms around his neck and rests her chin on his shoulder.

Clarisse speaks, her voice gruff. "Silena was so good, even if she started out as traitor. But she fixed her mistakes in the end." The room acknowledged the honorary head counselor from the Aphrodite cabin with a moment of silence.

Finally, Travis and Connor share a look and then Travis says, his voice soft, "We just wanted to let you guys know that Luke was a good guy. Even though he didn't make the best decisions, he was a good brother." The room is silent, but Katie goes over to him and takes his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Annabeth tightens her hold on Percy a little bit and he leans up and kisses her cheek, his left holding her forearm and running his thumb along her skin.

"We know, you guys." Everybody nods their assent to Percy. "We know he had a good heart." Annabeth buries her face in Percy's neck and takes a few moments to compose herself before letting go of him and pulling another chair over.

More stories pour out, and people laugh, smile and tear up a bit.

Finally, Katie stretches. "I feel like we've been here for hours. What time is it?"

Pollux looks at the clock, smirks, and nudges Will, who chuckles quietly. Will belts out in perfect pitch, "_It's nine-o-clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in._"

Percy grins and looks down at Annabeth, who flashes a warm smile at him, and they both continue, "_there's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin._"

Travis slings an arm around Katie as he and Connor sings, "_He says, 'Son, can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes,_"

Katie smiles up at Travis. "_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes._"

Everybody turns to look at Clarisse, Jake, and Grover. A silence rings in the air before everybody, including Clarisse, laughs and continues, "_Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight, well we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright._"

Will produces a harmonica out of nowhere and begins playing the instrumental part. Everybody sits around the bar and sing to their heart's content, laughing at people's solos and duets.

* * *

The head counselors agree that the night was necessary the next day, as newer campers (i.e. most of the Seven) walk around camp asking who the blonde teenager with the scar on his face was and why he was being honored in the Big House. Explanations don't match history.


End file.
